Lluvia
by Darkkira1
Summary: -Dios esta triste- suelto un suspiro y me abrazo a mi misma.  -Dios no existe- eso seria lo que me dirías y después me abrazarías por la espalda y depositarias un beso en mi cuello.


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

Acabo de despertarme y oigo el sonido de la lluvia al caer, me levanto y me acerco a mi ventana y observo el riachuelo que se forma en la calle.

-_Dios esta triste_- suelto un suspiro y me abrazo a mi misma.

-_Dios no existe_- eso seria lo que me dirías y después me abrazarías por la espalda y depositarias un beso en mi cuello.

Pero no estas aquí.

Volteo y observo tu espacio vacio en la cama, vuelvo a sentir ese escozor tan familiar, lagrimas… lagrimas que vuelven amenazar con salir sin mi permiso.

Se que tengo que ser fuerte, ya te he llorado lo suficiente, pero aun así eso no evita que siga doliendo.

Yo sabia, en el fondo sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que te irías de la misma manera que entraste; de repente y sin previo aviso, sin explicaciones ni escusas, solo de repente, tan típico de ti.

¿Por cuánto tiempo duro esta mentira?

Tal vez por unos meses, pero esos meses se sintieron como una eternidad. Esos días que pasamos acurrucados en la cama fingiendo que estábamos dormidos solo para poder quedarnos juntos un poco mas en esa tranquilidad, en nuestro pequeño mundo; como olvidar las discusiones, las caricias, los besos… todo parece tan lejano como si hubiera sido un sueño, una maldita irrealidad.

Y pensar que solo fue un engaño, que solo fui una distracción, uno de tus tantos juguetes que has tenido al pasar el tiempo. Me siento tan estúpida al creer que me querías.

Oigo sonar el teléfono pero lo ignoro, se oye por unos momentos más hasta que se oye el mensaje de la contestadora.

-_Kagome soy yo Sango, se que estas ahí Kagome contesta_- se oye una pausa al otro lado de la línea y yo me acerco al teléfono, no tengo intención de contestarlo –_Kagome por favor contesta, soy tu mejor amiga y…_- se oye un suspiro al otro lado de la línea – _Kagome no has salido de tu apartamento en dos meses, no dejas que nadie entre y no contestas ninguna de las llamadas, estamos preocupados Kagome, todos lo estamos; Inuyasha amenaza con ir a tirar tu puerta y sacarte de ahí, pero Kikyo no lo ha permitido_- intento sonreír al recordar la complicada relación que tuvimos los tres en la preparatoria _– Kagome esto no es saludable, es solo un chico- _te equivocas Sango no es cualquier chico, es uno de los mas poderosos youkais que existen-_ el no te supo valorar Kagome el no merece tu amor…-_

En ese momento conteste el teléfono

-Y que quieres que haga Sango ¿Qué lo olvide? Si eso es lo que quieres que haga dime como hacerlo, dime como hago para olvidarlo por que yo no se como borrar su aroma, sus caricias, sus besos- mi voz sonaba como una suplica, y en verdad lo era, era una suplica a quien fuera que estuviera haya arriba a que me ayudara a olvidarlo- DIME COMO LO HAGO SANGO ¡DIME!- no me di cuenta que estaba gritando, sentí mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas- por favor solo dime…- caí de rodillas, tapándome la boca para evitar que se oyera mi sollozo.

-…Kagome- del otro lado de la línea la voz de Sango se escucho temblorosa, probablemente entendiéndome o sintiéndome lastima.

Colgué, ya no podía escuchar más. Se que Sango tiene razón, se que soy mejor que esto y aun así no puedo salir de este estado.

-Que patética soy- me digo a mi misma- soy una patética humana, soy tan patética que me enamore del hermano de mi mejor amigo, soy tan patética por haber creído en esta mentira; y sobre todo soy más patética por creer que el me quería-

Solté un sollozo y seguí llorando. Se que llorar no lo va a traer de vuelta a mi, pero aun así es "liberador".

.

.

.

.

.

**Dos días después…**

-¡Kagome abre la maldita puerta!- se oyen los golpes en la puerta.

Me levanto de mi cama y me quedo ahí escuchando.

-Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate- se oye la voz de Kikyo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- A no ya le dimos su tiempo Kikyo, dos meses y un día, si no me abre en este preciso momento tumbare la puerta- Inuyasha sonaba desesperado, pero se que no lo va a hacer.

-Kagome te doy tres para que abras la maldita puerta o si no la tumbo- me vuelvo a acostar, abrazo la almohada que todavía huele a el- uno, dos, TRES!-

¡PAS!

Me sorprendí al oír mi puerta caer al piso, oigo unos pasos apresurados en dirección a mi cuarto y ahí aparece Inuyasha y detrás de el Kikyo. Nos quedamos observando por unos minutos nadie decía nada.

-…Hola-

-Hola es lo único que dices después de DOS meses encerrada- Inuyasha remarco la palabra dos, se acerco a mi y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

Kikyo también se acerco y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Vas a regañarme tu también Kikyo?- intente sonreír pero al parecer no funciono.

Ella solo me miro y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello sin quererlo me acerque mas ella.

-Inuyasha ve a arreglar la puerta- Kikyo ni siquiera lo vio solo siguió acariciándome el cabello y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-A no yo vine hasta aquí para...- Kikyo no lo dejo continuar

-Inuyasha solo ve hacerlo y después ve a casa- dejo de mirarme y lo miro a el fijamente a los ojos, se miraron por unos segundos y después Inuyasha se acerco a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Che mas te vale que salgas de aquí, ¿me oíste Kagome?-

No espero mi respuesta solo salió.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se oía a Inuyasha arreglando la puerta, hasta que Inuyasha cerro la puerta de mi apartamento, fue cuando comencé a hablar; le dije todo, no paraba de hablar y de llorar, hasta que al final solo seguí llorando, sentí como Kikyo se acostaba conmigo y me abrazaba; susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras y sin dejar de acariciar mi pelo, seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Me desperté por el olor a comida, mi estomago me pedía a gritos ser alimentado decentemente, y es que en los últimos dos meses no comí para nada bien.

Me levante lentamente de mi cama y me dirigí a la cocina, y ahí estaba Kikyo cocinando huevos revueltos y tocino, en la mesa había pancakes con moras mis favoritos.

-Buenos días- le dije a Kikyo acercándome a la mesa.

Ella volteo y me devolvió el saludo, se acerco a mí y me sirvió el huevo y el tocino, ella también se sirvió.

-Hable con Sango hace unos minutos y vamos a salir de compra las tres, ya que Ayame no puede venir- Kikyo no me pregunto como estaba y si quería ir, me estaba ordenando que iba a salir con ellas quisiera o no, eso me gustaba de ella.

Solo sonreí y le asentí.

…

El día no estuvo tan mal, Sango casi se va de espaldas al verme ahí enfrente de ella, creyó que Kikyo no me sacaría del apartamento, ja como si Kikyo fuera a dejarme. El día esta gris, aunque en la mañana estuvo soleado.

Ya estoy llegando a mi edificio, me cruzar el parque y unas cuadras mas y ya llego. Estoy pasando por el parque pero algo me llama la atención, juraría que vi una cabellera plateada, pero al parecer solo fue mi imaginación. Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo mi vista al frente y ahí esta el.

Me paralizo, esto tiene que ser un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

El se me acerca y yo retrocedo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- mi voz sonó fría, muy parecida a la de el.

- Humana –

Suelto una carcajada, aun me sigue diciendo así después de todo lo que vivimos.

-Creí haber sido clara con que mi nombre no es humana sino KAGOME y no tengo nada que hablar contigo- comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi apartamento pasando por su lado y tratando de ignorarlo.

El me toma del brazo y evita que siga mi camino.

-Nadie me ignora - me dirigió una mirada glacial que haría flaquear a cualquiera pero no a mi, o por lo menos no hoy.

No le contesto y trato de zafarme de su agarre, cosa que es más que una batalla perdida ya que me tiene agarrada firmemente pero sin hacerme daño.

-Suéltame Taisho- lo miro fijamente tratando de que no se vea ninguna de las emociones que estoy sintiendo, y libero un poco de aura purificadora, lo suficiente para que me suelte pero aun así no me suelta.

-No es lo que tú crees-

- No claro no es lo que yo creo- sarcasmo bendito sarcasmo – ¿siempre entiendo mal las cosas verdad? Pues lamento informarte que esta vez lo entendí a la perfección, así que lárgate de mi vida, desaparécete o lárgate con tu prometida- me intente volver a zafar pero de nuevo fue inútil.

-Ella no es mi prometida- por que nunca puede decir nada más que una oración a la vez, es desesperante.

-¿A no?, ¿entonces que es? Dime por que la vez que vino a vernos me dejo muy en claro que era tu prometida y que yo solamente era otra más- por que maldita sea, por que, justo cuando estoy "superándolo" vuelve, o se me olvidaba ese es su estilo volver aparecer cuando menos lo esperas.

-…- no dijo nada

-Vez, ella es tu prometida así que lárgate con ella y se feliz- lo empuje para que me soltara, pero esto solo hizo que afianzara mas su agarre.

Miro al suelo las lagrimas comenzaron nublar mi vista.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas?- levanto mi vista del suelo y trato de verlo a el, su rostro esta impasible como siempre, sin ninguna emoción, aunque esta vez sus ojos se ven diferentes; se como si estuvieran luchando contra algo - ¿No ha sido el suficiente el daño que me has hecho? ¿Qué más quieres Sesshomaru? ¿Qué mas quieres?-

Comenzó a llover, sentí el agua sobre mi pelo y vi como Sesshomaru también se estaba mojando.

El me mira fijamente y toma con su mano mi mejilla y comienza a acariciarla, con su pulgar trata de borrar el camino que mis lágrimas y están dejando. El acerca mas su cara a la mía; esta demasiado cerca, tan cerca que puedo volver a embriagarme de su aroma, vuelvo a sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, recordándome que esto no es un sueño que el esta aquí enfrente mío tan cerca, que si yo quisiera podría besarlo; pero no quiero darle mas satisfacción, siento como cada vez estoy mas mojada.

-A ti- susurra sobre mis labios- te quiero a ti…Kagome-

Intento alejarme de él, trato de zafarme de su agarre pero el solo me acerca mas a el y me besa.

Pero este beso no es como los demás besos que me ha dado, no es gentil pero tampoco es salvaje, es un beso desesperado, esta tan desesperado como yo; sus manos dejaron mis brazos para tomar mis mejillas para poder profundizar el beso. Mis piernas se comienzan a fallarme cuando su lengua explora mi boca, dios cuanto lo extrañe.

No separamos para recuperar el aire perdido, siento como mis mejillas arden, nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru?-

-Por que te amo Kagome- siento que mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa – mi padre solo quiere que me case, pero no dijo con quien, así que he roto el compromiso con Kagura-

Lo mire atónita, mi cerebro estaba procesando la información cuando el se hinco ante mi. Esto si que esta yéndose al diablo, por que Sesshomaru nunca se arrodilla ante nadie y menos ante una humana.

-Solo hare esto por que se que a ti te gustaría- metió una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, volvió a levantar su mirada y la clavo en mis ojos- Kagome Higurashi ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?- aunque fuera una pregunta en su tono de voz no lo era, era una orden, aunque lo esta haciendo por que el sabía que a mi me gustaría.

Sonreí y lo seguí mirando incrédula.

-¿Es un sueño?- tenia que hacer esta pregunta, ya no creía que esto fuera la realidad.

-No lo es humana- Sesshomaru coloco el anillo en mi dedo y se levanto –no lo es-

Y volvió a besarme, pero este beso no fue como el anterior tampoco, en este se sentía todo el amor y cariño que sentía hacia mi y que no podía expresar con palabras.

Cuando se separo de mi comencé a reír de felicidad, y me abalancé sobre sus brazos rodeando con los míos su cuello y el rodeando con los suyos mi cintura para luego levantarme y girarme sin importarnos la lluvia, al fin y al cabo a nadie le importa nada cuando esta enamorado… ¿o si?...

….

Hola a todos, vuelvo a dar señales de vida, lo se , no tendría que subir este one-shot si aun no he terminado los otros fics que tengo pero en realidad siento que soy mejor escribiendo cosas cortas que largas, en fin bueno este one-shot salió por la lluvia que hubo el día de hoy así que bueno espero les guste. Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y sobre todo de KagomexSesshomaru así que ¿Qué opinan?.

Dejen un review y los amare por siempre :)

PD: pronto actualizare de los otros dos fics, solo que me deje la escuela y transcribo los capítulos nuevos :3.


End file.
